titan_thronefandomcom-20200214-history
Humans
INTRODUCTION Humans field the most balanced array of troops which tend to have a high physical defence, TROOPS Tier 1 Shield Fairly resistant to physical attacks. Physical melee unit. Shield Skills: Shield Up, Guard Training, Protective Aura. Shield Up: Reduce Physical Damage by 15%(+). Guard Training: Damage taken from Tier 1 troops is decreased by 10%(+). Protective Aura: Surrounding allies’ Physical Defense is increased by 3(+), while own Physical Defense is decreased by 5(+). Gunner (Range) Ranged unit (damage dealt is halved at close range). Gunner Skills: Pierce Armor, Calm Shot, Savage Shot. Pierce Armor: Ignore 15%(+) of opponent’s Physical Defense Calm Shot: Morale -3, ranged attack damage increased by 10%(+). Savage Shot: When Morale is High, ignore an additional 10%(+) of opponent’s Physical Defense. Tier 2 Priestess (Range) Ranged unit. Uses the power of holy light. Priestess Skills: Heal, Bandage, Trained Healer. Heal: Casts a healing spell on the weakest ally unit. Base healing of 120(+). Limit 3 times. If there is no need for healing, +3(+) Defense instead. Bandage: Healing effects increased by 2(+). Trained Healer: Healing times +1. For every point of Luck, 1% additional chance of increasing target’s healing effects received by 20%(+) for a significant amount of time. Templar A high-morale melee unit. Templar Skills: Battle Frenzy, Battle Ready, Sturdy Shield. Battle Frenzy: After the first attack, Morale is temporarily increased by 20(+). Battle Ready: Each time you are attacked, Morale is increased by 2(+) for 8 seconds. Sturdy Shield: When Morale is High, damage taken is reduced by 15%(+). Tier 3 Griffin A giant flying creature with long, sharp claws. Physical melee unit. Griffin Skills: Battle Dive, Totem, Claw Attack. Battle Dive: Dive forward, dealing 2(+) times normal attack damage to a straight line of enemies. Limit 1 time. Totem: After diving, all allies’ Morale is increased by 15(+). Claw Attack: Battle Dive damage dealt to all ranged units is increased by 30%(+). War Priest (Range) Ranged unit. Uses the power of holy light. War Priest Skills: Light Gaze, Divine Hammer, Brothers in Arms. Light Gaze: Use on the highest quality friendly unit to increase their Attack by 3(+), while increasing own Morale by 12(+). Limit 1 time. Divine Hammer: When Morale is High, Attack is increased by 3(+). Brothers in Arms: When Morale is High, each attack increases a random ally unit’s Morale by 3(+). Tier 4 Knight A high-impact physical melee unit. The pride of the human race. Knight Skills: Charge, Imperial Spear, Imperial Wind. Charge: Knight charges at an enemy unit, dealing 1.9(+) times normal attack damage. Limit 3 times. Imperial Spear: For a certain amount of time after a Charge, Attack is increased by 3(+). Imperial Wind: When Knight uses Charge, the greater the difference between their and target’s movement speed, the greater the damage dealt. Light Spirit A melee unit powered by sacred light. Light Spirit Skills: Brilliant Light, Light Buff, Brilliant Glory. Brilliant Light: Removes negative status effects from surrounding allies, inluding self. Limit 2 times. Light Buff: When affected by a Light Spell from allies, get an additional Attack and Defense bonus of 1(+). Brilliant Glory: Brilliant Light also makes nearby enemy targets unable to cast special skills and reduce their Attack by 6(+) for 7.5(+) seconds. Tier 5 (Legendary) Angel A melee Physical damage Flying unit. Has high Health Points. Angel Skills: Revive, Just Sword, Eternal Angel, Angel Seal. Revive: When cast, brings 1 random ally unit back to life. Base heal of 10000, limit 1 time. Just Sword: When Morale is high, each point of Morale adds 0.6% bonus damage. Eternal Angel: Angels have a bonus chance to cast Revive on self, with base heal of 32000 Angel Seal: Each time an Angel is attacked by the enemy Hero’s spells, they will automatically shield the weakest ally, absorbing damage equal to the number of angels x 5080, limited to 3 times. Gold Dragon A melee Magic damage Flying unit. Has High Health Points. Gold Dragon Skills: Dragon Magic, Illusion Breaker, Body of Light, Bright Flame. Dragon Magic: Gold Dragon buffs own Hero’s Wisdom and Magic attack by 2. Illusion Breaker: Complete resistance to all Hero Spells Level 1 and below. Body of Light: 30% chance of immunity to Dark Spells. Damage from Dark attacks is reduced by 30%. Bright Flame: Breathe fire on an area of enemies ahead, dealing 2.6 times normal attack damage and making targets take 50% more damage from Hero’s and troops’ Magic Attacks. Limited to 2 times. HEROES (Heroes focus on crowd control, healing and shielding) Joan Lionheart Arthur Isabella Alexander Constantine Martel SPELLS STRATEGIES Focus on hero set-ups which lead to High Morale and Increased Physical defense and that utilize Troop Revival, Damage Reduction and Healing skills. Category:Human Category:Troops Category:Heroes Category:Spells Category:Guides